commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Character
Character is the main player in the game Commando 2, including the other games in the series. The Character is selected while joining the game: There is an option to change its gender and name (if not, the game will automatically pick a random name). While starting a Mission, the Character will do a unique action: the Male Character will drink from a bottle, while the Female Character will use make-up. The male character is a muscular, onyx haired man. He wears a bracelet, a red headband, a necklace, a white shirt, a mud green coat, brown boots and blue jeans. In Commando 3, he wears a blue camouflage pants with pockets, white coat, grayish green shirt, a belt, white bracelet on his arms, and brown boots. The female character is a slender, blond-haired woman. She wears a white coat, a dark yellow shirt, a necklace, light brown boots and brown shorts. In Commando 3, the female character is a more slender woman with a golden brown-colored hair that is tied up. She wears a red coat, brown shirt, boots, brown belt, and red shorts. Other Non-Enemy/Player Characters There are some NPC in Commando 2, including the "Pilot". He appears in Missions 1 and 4, seen quickly in Mission 1 as you drop off his plane onto the roof of a hut, he then gives you a quick thumbs-up and flies away. In Mission 4, he is seen just before you battle the main boss, on a helicopter dropping a flying platform so you can chase the main boss. He could be considered an ally, and the only one you have. There are also many citizens, natives of the Asian setting. They cannot be hurt by the player or enemies, and usually are seen performing one action unless you shoot, which causes them to flee in terror. They have no real affect on the game, in fact they are more a backdrop than a real character. Trivia * While selecting a character progress, the Character will be holding the Barreti. * While holding the Dragon Destructor and the Pequeno-R25, the player's glove would change it's color to green, but it can be some sort of shield, as well. * The female Character fires more rapidly than the male character with the Knife, Barreti and its silenced version, the Barreti MC21; the Commando Sword, Hand Grenade, Flame Cocktail, Cult Commando and its silenced version, the Cult Commando w/ Silence; the MC-5 Defender and its silenced version, the MC-5 Defender w/Silencer; the Desert Rat and its silenced version, the Desert Rat w/ Silencer, SG-200, Stingfire 220, The Catcher, MK-150, MCP-Avenger, Scorpion, Logan-35, Glenos-G 160, TI Prescision, and the Metal Driller. The weapons that the female Character doesn't fire rapidly with, have a delay between firing. * The male Character fires more rapidly than the female with the PA-4514, Poncho-25, Ti-rex M30, C25 Marrugo, Dominator, Nayberg NS30, P25-Maisto, SE-40 Prowse, DA Moonshadow, ALX-W30, Pequeno-R25, and the Dragon Destructor. The weapons that the male Character doesn't fire rapidly with, have a delay between firing. ** Both fire the Kee-Jerk Terminator and the Big Lester at the same rate. ** Both fire any weapon at the same rapid pace if using The Ultimate Destruction technique. * The male Character shows some resemblance to Rambo. * The Character name limit is only 12 spaces. Gallery Male Player picture 001.png|Male Character Female Player picture 001.png|Female Character Category:Commando Category:Commando 2 Category:Commando 3 Category:Commando Assault Category:Commando: Rush